Dolorem Destructo
by Ciryaquenhiril
Summary: Ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps que c'en était acquis. Alors que Severus vit avec la culpabilité d'avoir perdu Lily, il fait une nouvelle rencontre. Mais saura-t-il éviter de refaire la même erreur ?


**DOLOREM DESTRUCTO**

**NDA trèèès importante :** En observant Severus au cours des sept tomes, il apparaît que souvent, il ne se maîtrise pas aussi bien qu'on l'imaginerait, pour quelqu'un comme lui. Il est colérique, souvent sur le point de s'emporter. Sa maîtrise repose pour moi sur l'apprentissage de l'occlumentie, qui lui a permis d'apprendre à garder son self-control.

Mais avant d'en être capable, n'était-il pas un adolescent colérique ? Comment le meilleur ami de Lily a-t-il pu en arriver à la traiter de sang de bourbe ? C'est de cette réflexion qu'est partie ma fanfiction, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous vous y reconnaitrez.

**Note de chapitre** **inutile pour vous mais que vous lirez quand même** :

C'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais y'a un an, j'avais promis à la trèèèès célèbre Madame Casse-Pieds la bien nommée une surprise pour ses 18 ans. Comme malheureusement je n'étais pas dans les parages ce jour-là, je tiens à lui dédicacer ce chapitre. Joyeux anniversaire la Casse-Pieds !

**Résumé **: Severus vit avec la culpabilité d'avoir perdu Lily. Alors qu'il fait une nouvelle rencontre, saura-t-il éviter de refaire la même erreur ?

**Chapitre 1 : La colère est une courte folie ****: **

L'horloge du château sonna six coups. Severus recommença à faire les cent pas, dans la salle de classe prêtée par Slughorn pour qu'il puisse faire ses expériences, une expression ennuyée sur le visage. Lily était en retard, très en retard même. Il faisait claquer sa robe d'école derrière lui à chaque demi-tour, comme si cela pouvait atténuer son stress, ou bien pour se donner un air important, il n'aurait lui-même su le dire. A quinze ans, il avait déjà compris qu'il lui faudrait avoir l'air imposant, à défaut de l'être, s'il ne voulait pas cette désigné comme victime potentielle par ses camarades de classe.

Il vérifia l'aspect de la potion dans le chaudron, au centre de la salle, pour la quinzième fois lui semblait-il. La potion antidouleur semblait sur le point de figer. En quelques coups de baguette, il fit repartir le feu et la tourna un nombre précis de fois, à une vitesse connue de lui seul. Il leva un sourcil satisfait, malgré le pincement de rancœur qu'il ressentait. Il s'agissait de son projet avec Lily, pour le cours de potion. Ils devaient améliorer une potion existante en utilisant les lois de combinaison qu'ils avaient apprises. Leur choix de la potion antidouleur avait été arrêté lorsque Severus avait fait remarquer que la douleur n'étant parfois pas seulement physique, ils pourraient la diriger également contre les douleurs psychiques. Il se souvint de la lueur de compassion dans les beaux yeux verts. Lily était comme ça. Lui n'avait vu qu'une utilité pratique à la potion, elle avait perçu sa douleur intérieure. Il soupira. Au moins, c'était une bonne potion.

Elle ne l'avait jamais fait attendre, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les bras très raides, le long de son corps, trahissaient son angoisse. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Ou alors…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et des rires lui parvinrent. Lily apparut, radieuse, regardant derrière elle, souriant à quelqu'un, de toute évidence.

- A plus tard ! lança-t-elle.

- A plus tard, Evans ! lui répondit la voix de James Potter.

Severus la contempla, bouche bée, une expression outrée sur le visage.

- Potter ?! Tu as montré l'emplacement de la salle à Potter ? Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui, d'abord ?

Le sourire de Lily disparut et laissa place à une expression d'agacement qui devenait beaucoup trop familière à Severus.

- Sev, je sais que je suis en retard, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'énerver. James m'a montré son nouveau balai, il est magnifique ! Un Flèche d'Argent, le meilleur du marché, tu aurais vu ça !

En un instant, le visage de Severus se transforma. Lily savait très bien ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Il lui fallait désamorcer le conflit, si elle voulait éviter une dispute sans fin. Elle commençait à prendre l'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois…

- Un balai ?! Tu m'as laissé tomber pour un foutu balai ? A quoi ça sert que je m'acharne à essayer de nous faire avoir une bonne note, puisqu'il y a les balais !

- Sev, s'il te plait... Je suis désolée.

Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment responsable d'une telle colère, évidemment. Mais elle avait appris que son amitié avec Severus était plus importante que son ego. Pourtant, il ne sembla pas apprécier cette entorse à sa fierté.

- Retourne à tes balais. Je me débrouillerai tout seul.

- Sev ! Arrête !

La Gryffondor sentit la fureur l'envahir aussi. Comment pouvait-il être si obtus ? Elle croisa les bras, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

- S'il n'y a que les balais hors de prix achetés avec l'argent des parents de Potter qui t'intéressent, alors pourquoi donc perdre ton temps à étudier ? Tu pourrais aussi l'épouser, tant que tu y es.

Son ton était devenu cassant, comme à chaque fois qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. S'il était capable de faire preuve d'une maîtrise totale de lui-même presque surnaturelle, Severus n'en restait pas moins colérique, et il s'agissait là d'un trait de caractère que Lily ne pouvait pas supporter.

L'injustice de l'accusation l'atteignit en plein cœur. La méprisait-il tant ? Le point de non-retour était franchi, pour elle comme pour lui. Les yeux brillants de déception et de tristesse, elle cracha dans un souffle.

- Lui au moins il me respecte.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit en trombe, essayant de faire abstraction des tirades pleines de morgue et de mépris qui lui parvenaient. La porte claqua, et d'un geste de sa baguette, elle utilisa un Collaporta pour qu'il ne puisse la poursuivre.

Elle s'engouffra dans le Grand Hall, évitant le regard de tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Elle entendait déjà les élèves chuchoter dans son dos. Tous devaient se dire la même chose : la belle amitié qu'elle partageait avec ce garçon bizarre qu'elle fréquentait n'était sûrement pas aussi formidable que cela. Elle avait tellement honte. Honte de lui, principalement. Elle n'était pas responsable de son attitude, et pourtant, elle n'imaginait pas Poudlard sans lui.

Cela n'avait pas toujours été comme cela, entre eux, songea-t-elle. Elle se souvenait du garçon plein de charme qui lui avait révélé sa nature, sa chemise trop grande, au bord de la rivière. Il parlait d'une voix douce bien que pleine de certitudes, semblait attentif à ne pas la blesser, ne surtout pas la perdre. Surement n'en avait-il plus peur à présent, elle faisait partie des acquis, il ne se sentait plus l'obligation d'essayer de la retenir, mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était en train de la perdre. Des larmes de déception coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle montait les marches quatre à quatre. Elle arriva au septième étage, et dévisagea la Grosse Dame, sur son petit palier ridicule, avec l'impression d'être vide, épuisée.

- Allons, mon enfant, que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda le portrait, désolé.

Lily secoua la tête, bien trop bouleversée pour s'exprimer. Et si elle perdait Severus ? Si elle était obligée de se couper de lui, pour leur bien à tous les deux ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà abandonnée, elle. C'était un cauchemar. Au même moment, des rires se rapprochèrent dans l'escalier, et le palier fut envahi de quatre adolescents qui semblaient se mouvoir comme une seule entité. La Gryffondor tenta de cacher ses larmes, mais James l'avait déjà remarquée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Evans ? Il lui prit les mains malgré elle, saisissant la moindre occasion de la toucher. Derrière lui, les trois autres affichaient des mines plus ou moins concernées, Peter à l'affût du moindre détail croustillant, Sirius semblant se désintéresser et Remus la regardant avec inquiétude. Est-ce que Servillus t'a fait quelque chose ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

Retirant ses mains, elle se précipita vers le couloir du Septième Etage, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Et si les autres avaient raison ? Si Severus était réellement devenu cet être détestable qui s'en prenait à la seule personne qui l'ait jamais considéré comme un ami ? Elle avait toujours excusé sa jalousie maladive, mais à trop excuser, il n'avait pas cherché à évoluer et à tuer ce trait de caractère haïssable qu'il avait en lui.

Epuisée, elle s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait, et son ombre se découpait sur le sol de pierre. Un bruit de pas se rapprocha. Toute colère envolée, elle tourna son visage vers James. Il marcha vers elle calmement, les mains dans les poches de sa robe, et s'assit sans rien dire à côté d'elle. Elle posa instinctivement sa tête sur son épaule, et il l'entoura de son bras sans rien dire.

- Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te vexer. C'est juste que... J'ai l'impression que tu pleures de plus en plus à cause de lui.

Reniflant doucement, Lily soupira, et se rapprocha un peu plus.

- Il devient de plus en plus colérique... Un rien le fait sortir de ses gonds. Je sais qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes, mais... Je me demande parfois s'il est encore mon ami.

- Des circonstances atténuantes ? Lily, il n'a pas à te traiter comme il le fait.

Elle secoua la tête, recomposa son expression.

- Ca va changer. C'est fini, tout ça, maintenant.

James n'aurait pas eu l'air plus heureux si elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Il lui embrassa les cheveux, et eut le plaisir de la voir rougir.

- S'il ne se calme pas, c'est moi qui vais le calmer.

Pour une fois, Lily ne répondit rien à cela.

Au même moment, dans la salle de classe vide, Severus achevait de détruire une à une les tables de la salle, en proie à une rage impossible à contrôler. Lily préférait Potter à lui. Lily préférait le nouveau gadget de Potter à ses études, son avenir. Le balai à lui seul aurait pu racheter l'ensemble de ses affaires. L'injustice de cela le fit rugir, un cri guttural, qui fit trembler les vitres. Heureusement, il avait gardé assez de bon sens pour lancer un Assurdiato sur la pièce.

Entretenant sa colère, il en vint même à tourner sa baguette vers le chaudron. Sa main tremblant, il serrait l'objet d'ébène tellement fort que les motifs de la poignée lui rentraient dans la paume. L'abaissant finalement, il s'effondra contre le mur, ramenant ses genoux contre lui, et baissa la tête, enfouissant son visage dans sa robe d'école.

Lily reviendrait, comme d'habitude. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver. Personne ne le respectait. Tout le monde le traitait comme un organisme insignifiant au mieux, potentiellement toxique et répugnant pour la majorité. Mais son amie n'avait pas le droit de le dénigrer de la sorte.

Alors que sa colère retombait, il commençait à sentir poindre les prémices d'une crise de culpabilité foudroyante. Il avait rejeté Lily. D'accord, elle l'avait mérité, mais il ne voulait pas la perdre. Une petite voix en lui, lui souffla qu'il ne valait pas mieux que son père. Frissonnant, une image bien familière lui vint, celle de son père levant son poing pour punir un affront de sa femme ou de son fils. Deviendrait-il ainsi, lui aussi ?

Depuis quelques années, plus rien ne lui semblait plus acceptable. Il se révoltait contre la situation, contre ses camarades de dortoir qui lui rappelaient quotidiennement qu'il n'était pas de leur rang, contre les Gryffondors et le fait que Lily en faisait partie, contre Lily, contre James Potter, contre son père, James Potter, et les professeurs qui favorisaient ceux qu'il méprisait le plus. Sa colère lui devenait de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Il travaillait à l'occlumencie, et arrivait parfois à la circonscrire dans un coin de son esprit. S'il serrait les dents très fort, il arrivait presque à l'oublier.

- Lily...

Son chuchotement lui inspira un gémissement, et la culpabilité d'être faible, en plus de tout le reste, le terrassa. Il resta longtemps ainsi, la tête contre ses genoux, les bras crispés autour de ses jambes. Pleurer lui était impensable, et de toute façon, il n'avait jamais su pleurer. Alors que le soleil était couché depuis longtemps, il se décida enfin à se lever. Comme dans un rêve, il se vit avancer vers le chaudron de potion anti-douleur, remplir une pleine louche. Bien proprement, avec des gestes précis, il en remplit un flacon, marqué d'une écriture étroite et fine « Dolorem Destructo », laissé à cette intention sur la table. Tout aussi surement, il porta le rebord du récipient à ses lèvres. Lentement, il laissa le liquide couler au fond de sa gorge, engourdissant peu à peu ses sens.

**Merci de prendre 30 secondes pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

**Et merci à ma beta Dobbymcl qui m'a très bien conseillée et à Octo qui a accepté de me donner son avis.**


End file.
